Cammy Vs Jade
Street Fighter Vs Mortal Kombat! It's a battle between the mean, green, fanservice machines! Character Select (Tears of a Mandrake) Announcer: Select Your Character! Intro (Beneath the Ice, 0:00-0:51) Deep down in the armoury of Shao Kahn’s palace, two Tarkatans are patrolling a stone corridor; the security is on high alert with reports that agents of Earthrealm have broken in. Unbeknownst to the two monsters, a dark figure moves in the shadows on the roof above them. Silently, a rock is tossed over their heads, and it clanks down on the cobblestones at the end of the tunnel. One of the Tarkatans growls and jogs ahead to check it out, abandoning his partner who is ambushed from behind; two red gloves descend from the shadowy ceiling and smother his mouth, before knocking him out and dragging him to the side. When the first Tarkatan finds nobody around, he unsheathes the blades from his arms, but his vigilance is for nothing; a green blur and a kick to the head later, and he is unconscious against the wall. The infiltrator steps out of the shadows to reveal themselves: Cammy White, agent of Delta Red. Cammy looks at her wrist and activates a small screen, and after a brief connecting period, Guile and Chun-Li show up on split screens. Guile: Status report. Cammy: I’m in the dungeons. According to our stolen Shadaloo technology, I’m getting much closer to the source of the Soul-fueled energy. It may be Bison. Guile: Stand tight. I don’t want you facing him alone. Chun-Li: I’m on my way, Cammy. Cammy: Thank you, but I’ll be fine on my own for a bit longer. Guile: Cammy, listen. Master Bison has... (Reptile Techno Theme, 0:07-0:35) Guile’s warning is cut short when a green glint goes off at the far end of the tunnel. From out of the shadows, a razorang shoots out and buzzes towards Cammy; she barely dodges it, but it hooks around like a boomerang behind her and travels back. Cammy just avoids the return attack, and the razorang returns to the hand of a beautiful green-clad ninja stepping out of the shadows; she puts it away and struts towards Cammy. Jade: Intruder! You do not belong here! Cammy: I’ll be right back. Cammy deactivates her device and turns her attention to Jade, assuming her fighting stance. Jade: I don’t know whether I should kill you on the spot, or make you beg for mercy from the Emperor! Cammy: I’ll show myself out, after I’ve beaten you down. Jade: Hah! I shall at least take pleasure in cutting out your tongue! The camera quickly flashes between the two as they clench their fists, spread their feet, narrow their eyes, and brace for combat. The camera also closes in on their butts, for obvious reasons. Announcer: GET YOUR REAR IN GEAR! READY! Cammy makes the first move, and runs at Jade. 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you rooting for? Cammy! Jade! Draw! 60 (Reptile Techno Theme, 0:45-1:45]) Jade tosses a razorang, but Cammy twirls around it with the Axel Spin, getting in close to Jade and delivering a karate chop to her neck. With Jade staggered, Cammy punches her twice in succession, knees her in the gut, and launches a Spiral Arrow to her legs to knock her off her feet. Passing underneath Jade’s body, Cammy does a handstand to kick Jade’s back twice, before gripping her neck inbetween both of her ankles; with the ninja held in place, she is helpless to avoid the razorang as it returns, slicing into her abdomen before falling on the floor. Cammy then relentlessly slams Jade’s head into the floor, and cartwheels backwards while she gets up. Jade immediately throws a punch while on her feet, but Cammy blocks it with the back of her hand. 54 With her free arm, Cammy uppercuts Jade in the Jaw, and follows it with a roundhouse kick to the same location. Flipping off her feet, Cammy strikes Jade with a Cannon Spike, sending her up into the air. The Delta Red agent then commences another Cannon Spike, only with much more force; twirling as she rises into the air, she kicks Jade multiple times as she carries both of them upwards. At the apex of her attack, she grips Jade’s neck between her ankles again, and throws her downwards, where she smashes into the rocks. Jade looks up just as Cammy comes shooting down with a Spiral Arrow, and quickly rolls out of the way; White drills into the stones where she used to be. 49 Jade tosses two razorangs, and Cammy leaps over them both; with a Cannon Strike, she rapidly descends at an angle towards Jade, but the latter is prepared; taking out her metal staff, she blocks Cammy’s feet with it, and forces her away. Landing on her feet, Cammy runs at Jade, and Jade in turn runs to her; when they meet, they start a furious duel, but with Jade blocking every one of Cammy’s kicks and punches with her staff. Aiming for Jade’s unprotected legs, Cammy tries another Spiral Arrow, but is blocked when Jade plants the staff firmly into the ground; she stumbles, and the Green Ninja grips her pole and swings herself around it, kicking Cammy in the stomach and sending her flying back. She hits the ground and scrapes against the rock, before immediately jumping and doing a 360 degree flip to avoid the two returning razorangs. They sail back to Jade, who catches them while running towards her opponent. 39 Upon reaching her, Jade initiates another round of close-range combat; Cammy is forced on the defense, dodging each of Jade’s attacks just barely, and unable to block for fear of getting sliced by her handheld weapons. She can only dodge for so long before Jade slices her shoulder, sending a splash of blood out. Cammy winces for a split second, and when she opens her eyes and looks up, Jade is barreling down upon her, having leaped up for an overhead strike. Her knee smashes into Cammy’s head as she lands and crouches, and suddenly in a flash of purple her staff reappears in her hand. Swinging it up, she smacks Cammy’s face, before bringing it crashing back down with both hands to flatten the agent to her knees. Jade’s body flashes green as she punches Cammy with both fists, kicks her twice, and then impales her chest with her staff; swinging it over her head like a hammer, she slams Cammy’s body down three times before sliding her away. 29 Cammy gets up, shaking and gripping her head, but Jade shows no mercy as she rushes in and starts punching her repeatedly with hooks and uppercuts. However, just when the Edenian opts for a green Shadow Kick, Cammy counters it, pushing it away and rushing behind her; before Jade can react, Cammy chops the back of her neck, sending her staggering forwards. Hurling herself like a human cannonball, Cammy collides into Jade with a bodyslam, before touching one foot on the ground to use as propulsion, bringing her knees into Jade’s face twice. Not done there, Cammy kicks Jade in the chest, sending her sliding back on her feet, and tosses a throwing knife in her direction. An angered Jade catches the knife out of the air with her bare hand and tosses it aside as she runs back towards the intruder. 20 Both ladies throw a high kick, and their feet collide with even strength for a split second before Jade retracts. A plume of green gas erupts from the ground underneath her, and she vanishes before reappearing behind Cammy, ambushing her and putting her into a chokehold. The Street Fighter struggles momentarily before throwing Jade over her shoulder into the ground. Intending to finish the match, Cammy leaps up towards a wall and crouches against it, preparing to spring off. 16 Cammy: I’ll break your skull! Cammy shoots off the wall in an incredibly fast Spiral Arrow; Jade flashes green and quickly dodges it, but Cammy rebounds to another wall and tries again. Each time, she barely misses the evasive ninja, but Jade is still heavily pressured as Cammy blasts herself all along the area. Soon, her defense falls, and Cammy successfully lands on the ground behind her before rebounding up, kicking her back and pushing her into the air. Against an airborne Jade, Cammy shoots by her half a dozen times with her Critical Art before the final blow knocks her to the ground. Jade immediately stands, though heavily wounded, as Cammy prepares for the finishing attack. Jade: Enough! 9'' Astonishingly, the Edenian Warrior surrounds herself with a purple shield of energy before Cammy rams into her; the impact against the Shadow Glow damages Cammy’s legs and knocks her off, allowing Jade to form her staff into her hand with a purple flash. She swings it up and smashes it in between Cammy’s legs; a quick X-Ray of Cammy’s body appears showing her muscles get heavily injured by the blow. ''6 Jade quickly retracts the staff and shoots it forward into Cammy’s back; another quick X-Ray of White’s body shows her spinal column cracking from the impact. 4'' Jade then swings her staff at Cammy’s head, bashing it into her skull. The camera zooms in on Cammy’s face, but instead of an X-Ray of her skull cracking, her eyes suddenly open wide and stare straight ahead with a lifeless look. Shrugging off the blow, Cammy leaps up towards a shocked Jade. '''Jade': What? 2'' Landing her hands on both sides of Jade’s head, Cammy performs a handstand on top of her enemy and twists 180 degrees, snapping Jade’s head right around. She then swings her legs forward and down, bringing them down to push the back of Jade’s legs forward, breaking her shins and snapping her back simultaneously, and all in the blink of an eye. 'K.O!!! (Silence) Cammy gets up and leaves the lifeless body of Jade on the floor, before turning around and staring into space. Footsteps approach from down the hall, and Chun-Li rounds the corner, having run as fast as she can to help out. However, she spots the body of Jade on the ground, and gasps. '''Chun-Li: Cammy! What happened?! Cammy, only a mindless doll, turns around and stares at Chun-Li, seeing nothing more than another enemy. Slowly, she starts running towards her, and the World’s Strongest Woman braces for reluctant combat, but Cammy’s injuries suddenly take their toll, and she collapses exhausted to the ground. Chun-Li runs up to her and picks her up, desperately calling out her name. Chun-Li: Cammy! CAMMY! Too distraught to pay attention, Chun-Li fails to see a blue boot step out of the shadows on the other side of the armoury. Results (Cammy Theme, Rock Cover) Announcer: THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... CAMMY! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Three, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:MP999 Category:Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017 Category:Warner Bros. vs. Capcom themed One Minute Melees